


The last one

by Shoseki_Densetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood and Gore, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Hunk (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), Human Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), Werwolf Keith, Werwolf Shiro, again sorry, just for werwolfs tho, other characters appear later in story, sorry for that, this is mostly just Klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoseki_Densetsu/pseuds/Shoseki_Densetsu
Summary: “You’re-,” Lance swallowed hard as he remembered his grandmother's wise words, “You’re the red beast,” he spoke faint, eyes heavy as his thoughts seemed to fade away.On the edge of unconsciousness, he felt a dull pain in his legs and couldn’t resist when his limp body was dragged into the shadows of the jungle.The last thing he saw was the bright moon high in the sky and the black fur of the creature swinging in the wind._______Aka: Lance is kidnapped by the so known ‘Red Beast’ he had wanted to ask for help but now he has to live with the consequences of his act. It was not planned that one of them would contain a huge werewolf that would drag him, bleeding, through the dark forest at their first meeting…





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Before some of you are getting confused, I'm really sorry for any language mistakes I make. I'm a native German and wanted to practice my English skills a bit with this story. Please, take notice of that. <3

 

**Arc. 1**

**Prolog**

 

   There were just a few things Lance was scared about.

   Like, talking back to your furious mother or getting late for dinner because you spend the night god knows where knowing that you weren’t supposed to. _Jeez_ , his mother’s angry face was probably the scariest thing he knew existed and in this messed up world where fairies and ugly monsters under your bed could be a thing, there were lot things you could be scared about!  

   To go back to the main theme: Lance wasn’t the type of person, who would run off the moment he saw a big spider or a four feet tall butterfly, no, _definitely_ not! But the point is that… _well_ , if the spider wants to _eat_ your whole face or the freaking butterfly wants to _kill_ you with its gross tentacle-like things, Lance wasn’t even embarrassed by his high pitched scream! 

   As a little kid, he was taught that he was never supposed to go into the jungle in the middle of the island. Everyone knew that this dark monster of trees and murderess animals would kill you the moment your foot touches the ground.

   So, _of course_ , it was Lance, who was running for his life - in the middle of the jungle, where he wasn’t supposed to be, behind him three huge killer-butterflies that wanted to kill him, their slimy tentacles reaching for his backpack which was hanging over his shoulders, hopping up and down with his clumsy attempt to get through the thick bushes.

   His face was burning because of the cold wind and the small scratches the branches left on his cheeks. The air in his lungs was like poison, burning him from the inside with every new step he took and he was probably running even deeper into the forest - he couldn't even tell where the sun was let alone his whereabouts! It was like running in pitch darkness and then, from one second to another, his view was clear as he stumbled and fell face first into the ground.

   “ _Holy_ -…what,” he coughed. The ground was full of dust and his view got dark all over again. The sting in his palms signaled him that he was probably bleeding there and when he wanted to rub the dust out of his eyes his skin felt wet.

_The hell?! What a rugged ground!_

   “Stand up!” someone shouted in front of him, the voice rough and dark.

   Lance heard the _‘ka-chick’_ of the footsteps coming closer to him and his hands wandered above his head automatically. There was a high animal sound coming from the forest behind him. “Please! There… these killer-butterflies want to kill me!”

   Suddenly, there was the sharp edge of a, what Lance would imagine, sword on his neck. The metal was a cold sting on his burning skin and the sweat was dripping from his forehead onto the ground.

_What the hell? What the freaking hell is happening?!_

   When Lance had decided to go into the jungle to find his last chance of help, he never expected to find himself in this _absurd_ situation. Like, why did _everything_ wanted to kill him? The big ass ants were disgusting but not that bad, nothing he couldn't handle easily but this- this was _ridiculous_!

   “Stand up!” shouted the man again, the sword pressing harder against him.

   “Okay, okay! No problem, buddy,” Lance said with a shaky voice, eyes shut close because of the dust still in them. With hurting palms he tried to stand up as careful as possible. There was no way he wanted his neck sliced open in a matter of seconds…

   “Who are you? What are you doing here?” they wanted to know and Lance could make out a tall silhouette in front of him, two more to his right.

   Either his eyes were totally screwed or his mind wanted to throw him a prank. In his spongy view, he could swear he was seeing purple humans, heavy metal hanging on their shoulders and yellow eyes staring back at him.

   Haha, _how funny_ , they look like the kind of people he hated from the bottom of his heart, the kind of people he was fleeing from and the reason he was in this shitty forest to begin with… what a funny _coincidence_.

   “Answer already, _human_!”

   _Yeah_ , …it really was just his lucky day!

   The galra soldier with the sword to his neck took a step forward and bright panic flooded Lance. “Get away!” he shouted and threw his hands in the air, getting a nice cut on his right arm as he stumbled backwards and landed on his ass in an instant.

   “Get him! Don’t let him escape,”

   There were cold hands on his bare arms, another on his shoulder and then there was this disgusting sound of the killer-butterflies again, right behind him. One of the slimy tentacle-things wrapped around his neck and Lance was _entirely_ glad that he lost his consciousness.

   This _shit_ was too much for his poor heart.

   So, was he in a pretty bad situation?

   _Nah_ , Lance could imagine worse - everything could get worse if you just ask for it.

   But was he in a pretty bad situation at the moment?

_Totally…_

   The next time Lance was able to perceive his surroundings he couldn’t even see his own nose. There seemed to be a disgustingly dirty piece of clothing tied around his eyes, it smelled like old feet and if Lance's tummy wasn’t already turned upside down, it would have by now. His whole body was in pain and he could feel the hot stings of the rope tied around his ankles and torso. He was totally sure that his skin there was broken. The blood in his body flooded to his head and he wasn’t entirely sure how long he has been hanging there but it seemed to be a good amount of time because his head was on the edge of exploding.

_Good job, Lance. Got yourself caught by some ugly ass galras!_

   Damn, glad he wasn’t able to see them…

   Because his body just didn’t want to move I single muscle he was like paralyzed for the first minutes. There were voices near but he wasn’t able to make out specific words - just some rambling and grunts. Like the animals the galra were.

   When he was able to move his body again it didn’t really change a thing. He was still tied up and the only thing he could do was to tense his muscles against the rope but that just hurt like hell and was dumb and energy consuming.

   So, instead of doing something, he decided it was the best if he just waited. Maybe his luck would find him again if he wasn’t chased by a pack of killer-butterflies. It seemed that the galra had taken the previous ones out. There was this foul smell in the air that was reeking of death…

   “Should we kill him?”

   “No, we’re going to report him to the nearest station. He has to know something if he was able to make it this far into the forest.”

   “Maybe he’s not human? Hey, what about an elf or fairy. You think he would be worth something on the black market?”

  The clacking of metal swung through the air. “Idiot! The galra run the black market for the most! And even if we didn’t, the emperor himself would execute you if you even think about selling a price worth species. Use your brain for Zarkon’s sake!”

   “And this piece of meat over there is definitely human. It reeks of fear.”

   Lance didn’t even think about the consequences when he laughed out loud and told them with a smug grin, “Ha, _fear_? Let me down and I will show you fear!”

   Apparently, the galra didn’t like it when their prisoners talked back. The moment he had opened his mouth because of his ego he had learned what it meant to be tied up. Of course, he had understood the methodic and the reason behind it even before he found himself in this situation but the thing was that he never really knew how small a person could feel in the moment of seconds.

   Punch after punch and not be able to react or defend yourself… that was just cruel. He had felt so helpless - and was. After the sixth punch, he had stopped trying to move away or cover up and had just focused on the pain.

   How could he damp it? How could he make it easier?

   Lance wasn’t the person to give up quickly. He hadn’t pleaded for forgiveness. Instead, he had endured the long torture and grinned cocky at the end so his pain wouldn’t be something the galra could enjoy. It seemed to work because the last punch was so hard that he was knocked out, blood dripping down his chin into the little puddle under him.

   Next time he woke, it was night. There was a small fire, Lance assumed because there was a golden light flickering behind the dirty clothing. His eyes, _no_ , his whole body hurt. Especially his face. He feared his nose had taken a lot of damage and prayed it wasn’t broken. There were definitely cuts on his cheekbones and forehead. His lips, _god, his lips_ , they tasted like iron and clung together like honey - just that, _well_ , the honey was his blood that had kind of dried on his skin.

   This will take _a lot_ of beauty care… _how dare_ they had defaced his face!

   Lance let out a small grunt as he tried to move. Shit, he was in a really bad shape. How was he going to get out of this situation? He hadn’t planned to die because some galra had decided to keep him as a freaking _punching bag_!

   Maybe he could wiggle his way out? Without much thinking, Lance started to wiggle his body as much as possible. His skin burned but he pressed his teeth together and endured it.

   Suddenly, there was a sound nearby and Lance went limp.

_Shiiiit, what do I do?_

   He doesn’t want to know what the galra would do to him if they find out he was awake again. Maybe they would kill him?

   Cold fear spread through his veins but his body headed up - it was an uncomfortable feeling.

   There was the crushing sound of branches getting broken. One, two, three, then it stopped and Lance could hear his heart pounding in his chest like a frightened bird in a cage. These sounds were coming from _behind_ him… and the soldiers were _in front_ of him.

   Another branch broke and Lance let out a little whimper. In his mind, he could already see his body being torn apart or swallowed in one move. It didn’t matter what was behind him because the present feeling of fear that crawled down his spine and caused him goosebumps was so strong that it wasn’t a matter of fact _what_ would kill him but _when_ it would do it.

_This is it… I’m gonna die!_

   The brown haired male swallowed hard and closed his eyes even though he was already blindfolded. This strong presence of power and dominance was so strong, Lance wasn’t sure if he was still breathing. His heart definitely skipped a beat, when there was a wet sound right behind him, just inches away and Lance felt the warm air blown into the crotch of his neck bone deep.

   “Hey, _what_ are you doing?”

   Lance couldn’t hold his high pitched scream as one of the soldiers stepped beside him, coming from right behind him. In his fear Lance tried to wiggle free and screamed, “ _Behind me_! There is _something_ behind me!”

   “Shut up!” it came from the other soldiers that were wide awake now.

   “Don’t scream you piece of meat!”

   Trough the clothing Lance saw the silhouette beside him move, looking behind him. “There is nothing, bastard! You’re just a crybaby - typical human being, always scared for nothing.”

   “No, there…there was something! Please, its-,” he was cut off when a fist hit his face.

   Lance spit blood and a cruel sting emerged from his nose.

_Bastard!_

   The galra laughed and Lance felt silent. His senses were on fire, his back burned with head and he was absolutely sure that there had been something behind him- something big. Now there was nothing, the extra heat gone but this grounding feeling inside him didn’t go away. No, it emerged from his back to his front, into his bones and his veins.

_It’s still there…_

   “Hey, you wanna show us your cocky smile from back when we showed you where your place is?”

   A branch broke, echoing in Lance's ears.

   “Want to see yourself in the puddle under you?”

   The clothing was torn apart and, suddenly, Lance saw everything; the soldier beside him, the dark silhouettes in front of him and the bright flames of the fire, blazing in the pitch black of the night.

   And behind the flames, there were two blood red flames, glowing in the pitch black - looking directly at him.

   “There-,” he started, but his voice was cut off when another punch was directed at him. For a brief second his vision was distorted. When he looked back to the dark there was nothing, just the flames licking at the air around it.

_Did I… no_

   “Hey, look at me, when I’m teaching you a lesson!”

   The soldier grabbed his hair and yanked his head around.

   Lance saw a movement in the shadows and in the next second there was a huge mouth full of white gleaming fangs that rammed into the arm of the soldier, tearing through his metal armor with a loud crunch, right beside him - just nearly missing his head. The extent of the mouth could have easily bitten his head plus torso off in one bit.

   The creature passed him in a second and all Lance could see was a red flame in between pure darkness before it disappeared into the next shadow, becoming one with it.

   “ _Ah_ -!” the soldier stumbled away from him, looking in pure shook at his missing arm; what was remaining of it. Lance had to vomit when he saw the open flesh wound of the severed arm, blood dark in the night and yet the flames reflected in it. “ARGH!”

   He felt the thick wetness on his face, the blood flowing down his lineaments and into the puddle under him. The other soldiers withdrew their swords while the injured soldier was still stumbling backward. As he reached the edge of the clearing there was a deep growling and the red flames appeared right behind him, white fangs bright in the fire reflection when they snapped down, tearing the body into pieces and tug it into the darkness of the forest.

   Lance shut his eyes close when the giant creature emerged from the shadows and lunged at the other soldiers - teeth biting through metal and cutting through meat and bones effortlessly. While the soldiers screamed with their last breathe, Lance could only pray for his life as he slowly turned and his back was pointed towards the murderous scenery. When the last screams subsided and everything turned silent Lance’s heart skipped a beat.

   Now, it was hammering in his chest, wanting to break free and run away. He was too scared to open his eyes so he just listened, searched for a sign that he wasn’t going to die and all this was just a really bad nightmare.

_Yeah, just a nightmare. I’m going to wake up in one second and then everything is going to be fine… I just need to-_

   Suddenly, there was warm breath in his neck, tingling the little hairs there and triggering his sweat glands to burst. For some long seconds nothing happened; just hot breathing behind him, going in to mark and bones, burning his skin like naked flames.

   Lance flinched when there was the same wet sound he had heard before. Now he knew what it was - the giant mouth of the creature that opened, ready to tear him apart.

   Fearing for his life, Lance opened his mouth in a desperate attempt to survive, “Don’t kill me! _Please_ , please! Not galra! I did nothing wrong!”

   Silence treated him like a sandglass of death and then he heard a low growl, vibrating through him.

   Then, seconds after, he felt an unbelievable pain in his legs where the creature had slammed his fangs into his flesh and then the pressure around him was gone and his body fell limp to the ground, clothes soaking in his and the soldiers' blood. The movement pushed the breath out of his lounges and the brown-haired boy made a hurtful face.

   When he opened the eyes again these red flames were looking directly at him, staring into his soul while the pure dark body hovered over him, threatening, dominant.

   Lance could only stare back as flashbacks, suddenly, flooded him.

_“Grandma! Grandma!”_

_The old woman smiled and stroked the little boy's brown hair. “What is it, little one?”_

_“Tell me the story! I wanna hear!”_

_“Oho, you are pretty eager, hm? Alright, I don’t want to disappoint you.”_

_The big eyes full of happiness and hope the little boy was completely silent while his grandmother told him the story he loved to hear._

   “ _You’re_ -,” Lance swallowed hard as he remembered his grandmother's wise words, “You’re the _red beast_ ,” he spoke faint, eyes heavy as his thoughts seemed to fade away.

   On the edge of unconsciousness, he felt a dull pain in his legs and couldn’t resist when his limp body was dragged into the shadows of the jungle.

   The last thing he saw was the bright moon high in the sky and the black fur of the creature swinging in the wind.


	2. What a monster…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did NOT expect that the story would get such good feedback! I'm so happy, thank you all^^ I noticed that, if I reply to a comment, the comment scale itself rises as well. I think that is kind of cheating, so I won't reply to all comments. Mainly to questions^^  
> But I'm so grateful for every comment and feedback. Please, I live from these XD And I still would like to be informed if there is something wrong with my English. I will gladly receive all tips!

Arc 1.

 

 

> **What a monster…**

 

   The jungle was known for its countless deaths. There were tales, _of course_. Stories about adventurer seeking the answer to this big mystery located in the middle of the gigantic island everyone called its home; how there were never seen again after stepping into the unknown territory.

   The government of the east side of the island set up rules for the greater good of the civilization. Like, after countless deaths in the forest it was forbidden to go there because the authorities of the land were scared that the monsters from the forest would leave their home to explore unknown territory. The imaginary wall between these two worlds should stay untouched.

   Of course, there were cases where someone broke these rules, but these persons- most of the time it was elves- never came back. The elves were the most dominant species of the east side that wanted to seek answers out of the forest and sometimes humans cooperated with them but the results were nearly zero.

   In the past centuries the jungle was just a symbol of death and hated by everyone, it became the wall between the rest of the world and the civilizations.

_Kind of sad, how everyone was forgetting its true meaning._

   Lance was born in a village pretty far away from the main towns. His home was kind of small, nothing special but the brown-haired boy loved this little spot on a gigantic world full to explore.

   His villages lived off the stories the rest of the world didn’t want to know anymore; and from the small river, that flowed through it. The river came directly out of the forest, but unlike every other river, the water in this one was clear and healing when the others were rotten and death-bringing. It was one of the unsolved mysteries the jungle held.

   These two things were the reason his village didn’t hate the forest. It was more of a dark mystery no one was supposed to explore than a death-bringing monster. Lance had held onto this reason his whole life, had never wanted to listen to his friends who hated it and had never once stopped to listen to his grandmother's tales from the past.

   He dearly believed that the forest wasn’t as bad as it seemed to be and he loved the idea that it was just kind of a really angry animal that got scared when someone poked its trees- their fault if they made it even angrier…

   And for _god's sake_ , it pissed him off how naive everyone else was. It was basic knowledge that the only reason why the Galra did not enslave the civilizations was the forest but it seemed that everyone wanted to forget this pretty vital fact.

   Well, to be clear, Lance had to rethink his moralities, too, a thousand times the moment he fled from the galra that attacked his village out of nowhere and his normally kind-hearted soul had committed criminal acts in his attempt to get into this dark jungle… but who would be angry at him for that?

   The first hour on the monsters ground and freaking ants wanted to feed him to their kids! And he did not want to start with the butterflies and other creatures that were indeed _not_ friendly to him!

   _The forest wasn’t that bad_ \- his ass! If he’d be able to talk to his grandmother, he would literally _whoop_ her ass because it was kind of her fault he believed in the _‘oh, just be nice to the forest and it will be nice to you, too’_ bullshit!

 

 

   The moment Lance opened his mouth; his breath was sucked out of his lungs. His eyes shot open as water filled his air canals and something pulled at his arms and legs.

   There was an unbearable pain in his body as it was dragged deeper into the water; his veins like hot magma but the skin ice cold. He could feel tiny stings all over his body as if someone pushed needles in and out; like his mother used to do when he had hurt himself to the extent that he needed stitches. It was underrated to say he was careful after one stitching session…

   His pain then had been eased with screaming but now this was impossible for him, the water seemed to flood his lungs and drown him in an instant.

   And then, as his consciousness was fading, the pressure on his body was gone and he felt ground under him. As fast as able he pushed out of the water, taking a hasty breath and coughing all the water out of his lungs. Lance rolled on his side, steadying himself on his right forearm and stared at his reflection in the water. Water drops rolled down his bangs and distorted his reflection with soft _‘bloop’s_.

   “Wha-…,” he breathed out, eyes widening. His reflection glowed in a soft blue- no, it wasn’t his _reflection_ but his _face_! Parts of his skin glowed, the parts that send hot stings trough his body when the adrenalin in his veins subsided. “How?”

   It wasn’t as surprising as it was terrifying. His hand touched his cheeks, his temples and his slightly parted lips; there were all the parts where bruises and cuts had been. Now, there was blue glowing slime on them, cooling the wounds but burning by touch.

   His head snapped up, looking around and searching in fear. “M-Mom?” he whispered in disbelieve.

   The river in his village it-… it had the same water he was currently lying in! The river that came out of the jungle, the river that got the power within to heal cuts by covering them in blue glowing slime! He was home, _he was back home!_

   Fear clawed at his neck because if he was home that would mean he was back in the galras hands, back in captivity. He couldn’t fall into their hands again, not after his family had…!

   The fear drowned quickly. No, this wasn’t his home, not in the _slightest_!

   The lake he was now sitting in ended with soft sand, giving in under his weight. It mixes with grass on the edge and _holy shit_ \- this was the greenest grass he has ever seen in his entire life! It looked so soft that the urge to throw his body into it was nearly unbearable.

   “Where the hell… am I?” he said, confused.

_Well, good, he was fucking dead!_

   This place seemed to come heaven the nearest he could imagine. Hundred of meters of grass meadows, the ground was decorated with a gigantic web of flowers tendrils that glowed in a soft green; flowers shining in variations of colors and coming with all sizes- tiny to 4 feet big. There were stones all around the place, some building up to massive stone accumulations and some just standing in the free.

   Well, he really was _fucking_ dead! Either he was dead or that was the most _fairy tale sticky thing_ he had ever seen - probably what existed! This couldn’t be real! The only thing missing was the big ass waterfall and- no, it was right behind him, _nevermind_.

   Lance's hands clutched his brown hair strands. “I’m freaking dead… this beast killed me. It tor my body- _wait_!”

   _Oh no_! His heart got from 0 to 180 real fast as he stood up, grimacing at the pain that tore through his body. He looked around, hasty eyes searching for the deadly beast that had killed these galra soldiers last night - _was it last night?_ How long had he been out and was it even night? This place seemed to be underground, the flower tendrils climbing the stone walls and making it unable to tell if it was day or night because the whole place was bathed in soft light coming from the flower petals. Was this place really _real_?

   The pain as he tried to walk out of the lake sure was real as hell. Each step felt like walking on flames or hot magma; not that he had ever done that - _who the hell would survive that?_ \- but he guessed that was the point…

   His clothes were a mess. The shirt was torn into pieces, hanging off his chest like his tired niece and nephew would when he had brought them to bed. The white fabric was now dark and drowned in blood. His stomach almost turned when he tough about the soldier's arm being torn from its body, the blood on his face and the desperate screams of fear… goosebumps crept up his back and spread throughout his whole body. He felt cold, the water cooling him out in an instant.

   Lance wanted to undress, get out of these wet clothes clutching him like a second skin but he also wanted to get away from this… fairy tale-heaven like place. He didn’t know where the beast was but he sure as hell wouldn’t stay to find out!

   To his bad luck, there seemed to be no exit; there was just… grass and stones and more grass. The waterfall was huge but there also seemed to be no way out - he would not survive a fall from the wet stones into the ground or water… He was literally trapped in this gigantic underground heaven.

   Not the worst place to die in but if the beast would find him, it was going to brutally murder him! Lance was surprised that it had not killed him yet.  

   What… _oh no_ , what if it wanted to _play_ with him, toy with his fears and make him scream in despair? No, there was no way he would let himself get caught again. The soldiers had luck but now he knows what was going on - well, _he didn’t_ but he pushed that fact aside - and if the beast wanted to hunt him, it needed to find him first!

 

  

   “This is _brilliant_ ,” Lance whispered to himself.

   Even though he wasn’t able to find an exit, he came up with a pretty good plan to escape: So, this beast was, _apparently_ , not in this underground space. Lance thought that if it wasn't down here with him, it may be outside and doing, _well_ , he didn't want to know and did not care for that the slightest. But since this thing carried him here, this had to be a place it would return to- so he just needed to wait in this cool, and extremely hard to get in, _cave_ he found between one of the stone accumulations and see where to beast would enter. Once it left again he would sneak out and _badam_ , he was free again!

_Easy peasy!_

   And back in the jungle, he was going to, well… of course, he would just, ehm, _yeah_ …

   The brown haired male slapped his hand incomprehensible into his face and moaned in agony. What was he thinking?! Where the hell was his intelligence and brain?

   The only reason he came into the forest, to begin with, was that he wanted to find this apparently murderous creature. His grandmother believed in the tale of the red beast. A mysterious creature with black fur and eyes burning like open flames. She always told him the story about her encounter with this beast when she was just a little kid, and how it kind of _helped_ her. Now, after she and the rest of his family were held in captivity, this old Childs tale had been his only chance of help to get them back.

   _Ha_ , he thought! There was no way he would get _help_ from something that wanted to _kill_ him! He would be insane to even believe this creature would assist him in any way! So, excuses going out for his grandmother, but her stories were complete and utter _bullshit_!

   “Great… now I need another plan. I should have listened to Hunk and Pidge,” he rambled and leaned against one of the stones. His head began to hurt again, the blue slime was almost entirely gone by now. It had healed the little cuts and bruises but the deep ones still needed to get patched up or else they would start to bleed again when the slime completely vanished. Pretty sure his nose was kind of broken too and once his heart wasn’t beating heavy in his chest like he had just run a mile, it would definitely start to sting - and of course he would not allow having a fucked up nose for the rest of his life!

 

 

   After waiting and waiting Lance decided that he should just take the run. The cave he was currently hiding in was directly beside the lake because he was afraid to go somewhere farther away; in case the beast decided to show up when he was out in the free like a presented meal.

   _Ahh_ , he could tolerate a good meal pretty well. Last time he had ate something was… well, right before he had been chased by _fairies_ , got thrown into a _river_ and was then chased by freaking _butterflies_ and long story short; he was _starving_.

   His stomach grumbled loud and Lance moaned in pain. “ _Man…_ I miss my backpack. I would give anything for these disgusting snacks in there,” he whined.

   The bandages in there would be a good use, too! Sadly, this old thing out of animal skin was probably miles away from his current location. No way in hell he was going to find it again.

   “I bet these stupid fairies got it,” he said with a matter of fact face. The fairies had even asked or his hair, like, _who the hell did that?_

   “But, it's okay…I’m just going to hang out here a little more…in this beautiful… _cave_. Between some stones. Underground. In a jungle.” He folded his hands in his lap and pressed his lips together, staring at the stone in front of him. “Yeah, no problem.”

   Near, he could hear the splashing of the waterfall. Getting louder, aggressive… kind of annoying and- _oh great_! Now he needed to pee.

   “God damn! What did I do to deserve this hell of an- AHH!” he shouted when something heavy hit the ground outside his cave. In his surprise, he had banged his head against the rough surface of the stone. The dull pains were quickly forgotten when his eyes caught a glimpse of the dropped object through a gap in the wall.

   Lance slapped his hands over his mouth, backing away with fearful eyes until his back hit the next wall.

_Holy shit! What the actual fuck?!_

   Out there, just inches away from him, was his backpack. The skin torn in some places, the bright color now an ugly black and there was mud all over it.

   He didn’t dare to breathe, his heartbeat ringing in his ears like a thunderstorm. With his gaze focused on the gap between the stones, he tried to hear something else outside but there was nothing.

   His eyes caught a water drop right in front of him, then another and another one and then Lance's eyes wandered above him. He couldn’t see anything because the stones were to close together to look outside but it did not matter. His stomach almost turned when he saw the water dripping down, coming from the thing that was standing on his hideout; waiting for him to come out.

   Well _, guess what bitch_ , he would gladly die between these stones before he would even think about coming out!

   His voice was shaking when he said, “I-I’m not that dumb! No way I’m c-coming outside!”

   The confidence the stones were giving him was small but as long as there would hold the beast outside, everything was okay. He just hoped it would go away soon.

   There was a deep growl and the creature shifted above him. Lance saw a shadow outside, walking in the direction of his backpack and stopping there. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slipped closer to the gab from before. It was right above the small entrance and he dearly hoped that the creature would not find it. He wasn’t sure if it could push the stones there away. If it could, he was totally fucked because there was no other way out.

_Great Lance, you trapped yourself in here!_

   His breath hitched when he saw the same black fur and the same red flames from the other night staring in his direction. This creature was sitting behind his backpack and just silently waited for his next step. Well, it could _die waiting_ because Lance wouldn’t go out there just for his backpack! Sure, he wanted it back - _totally needed it to survive_ \- but he loved his limps and head!

 

  

   Either the beast or Lance was the dumb one. The tanned male hadn’t moved from his place between the stones and the beast hadn’t moved from the place behind his backpack. By now, several hours had passed in which none of them had moved a single muscle. 

   Lance was too afraid to let his guard down, not even for a single second. The fangs behind this pure darkness could tear through metal in a matter of seconds and he was sure that if the creature wanted to get him, it would find a way to drag his body out of this cave. And it kind of felt like this whole thing was a competition - he looks away or lowers his guard, he’s going to die.

   So, what was he going to do?

_No idea._

   Was he going to stare back, instead of searching for a way out?

_Of course, he was!_

   This whole scenario was ridiculous and his heart beaded like a frightened bird but at the same time his curiosity was creeping up his spine.

   This was it… this creature was the _red beast_. The legend his grandmother had told him for a good night story. It was common knowledge that his grandmother wasn’t the most believable person in his village and most of her stories were just made-up. But they were fun and he had loved to listen to them. They had always been something he would look forward to and it did not matter if there were true or not.

   Now, with the _real_ red beast sitting perhaps 5 yards away in front of him, his entire view of his grandmother's stories has changed. What about other stories? Where they real, too? In the past weeks, he had seen more of the world and specifically the jungle than he had his entire life. There was so much unknown out there.

   Sadly, he was trapped in the tiny cave. The creature was still staring right in his direction.

   Was it able to see him through the gape? Did it know how much he needed the supplies in the backpack?

_It did, indeed._

   The longer Lance stared, the more he seemed to pick up. Like, when he moved his arm, the red eyes flickered a little. Yeah, it was definitely following him. Lance had no idea how it was possible, but he had long ago given up questioning certain things. Maybe it could perceive heat radiation? Pidge had told him about it sometime in the past, but he was not entirely sure about it. After all, that was already ten years ago and meanwhile, he was not 11 anymore.

   Lances eyelids were getting heavier with each passing second. The moment he had given in to his fatigue was the moment something happened outside. The beast suddenly moved and like time and distance were relative, it was right before him in an instant.

   “No!” he screamed by surprise and pushed against the stones. His back hit the surface behind him and his entire body screamed in pain. He let out a scared whimper and clutched his stomach in displeasure. His tense facial features pulled at his wounds and in a matter of seconds stings ran through his entire body. “G-Go away,” he squeezed out, teeth gritting together.

   The beast growled and Lance saw the mouth appear through the small entrance of the cave. It sends adrenaline through his veins and he froze. With ear raping sounds it tried to get inside, claws scraping at the rough surface of the stones.

_Is it coming in? Can it come in?_

   His question was answered when, suddenly, his small hideout was floated with light as one of the stones rolled from its place and landed with a loud _‘thud’_ on the ground. His heart skipped a beat.

_Fuck…_

   The brown-haired man pressed his body into the stone behind him, searching for a way out but the beast appeared in the big hole, just inches away from Lance frightened face.

   Like the night before, all he saw was pure darkness. Lance was unable to understand how fur could have such a low level of light acceptance. Looking at the beasts was like looking at the night itself, or an endless hole of nothingness.

   And just now, with the creature so near his face, he was able to make out a specific form. It looks so much like a wolf - an absolutely overgrown wolf! Two massive front legs on the edge of the cave, a long body, two back legs and in his side angle he would have sworn there was a tail swinging.

   And the face, well, it looked freaking angry. The mouth opened and Lance threw his arms for his face, squeezing his eyes shut and screaming with fear, “Don’t eat me!”

   The wolf growled again, blowing hot breath in his face, giving him goosebumps. The heat from its body was uncomfortable hot, making his sweat glands burst not only because of his adrenalin rush.

Nothing happened for long moments and Lance found the courage to open one eye slowly. The wolf just stood in front of him, staring like he had the night before and did not move. When he looked into the beast eyes, they seemed to lose intensity and the creature shook his head violently.

_Later, Lance would deny that he had screamed like a girl._

    With shaky limbs, he watched as the wolf seemed to struggle with itself. He came up to him again and again, then jerked back as if he had burned himself and growled at him in rage. After a while, Lance had enough of this game and gasped in the wolf's face, "What do you even want?"  

   It snapped his head towards him and growled. Lance shook his head in disbelieve. There were tears forming in his eyes but he tried to blink them away. “Just…just let me go! I did nothing to you,” he croaked, voice thin.

   Suddenly, the wolf was in his cave, growling even louder and coming dangerously close. In his surprise, Lance shoots up from the ground and stumble towards the hole. The inside of his knees hid the stones and he fell backward out of his hideout.

   The grass damped his fall and was soft to the touch. But there was no time to appreciate this absolute _pretty grass_ because the wolf walked towards him, fangs bared and eyes glimmering. His fur moved like smoke, it was hypnotic to look at.

   “H-Hey…,” Lance breathed out, crawling backward with one hand in the air, “L-Look… just let me go and…Uhm, no one will hear about this.”

   His slipped with his other hand and hissed in pain, causing the wolf to growl even louder.

_What the fuck was this things problem?!_

   “Just fuck off!” he suddenly shouted. His fear turned to rage. “Or kill me already! I’m not your stupid toy.”

   The wolf probably wanted him to run so it could hunt him down but no, Lance would not do such a thing! He would not die and give this monster the pleasure it was seeking from him!

   Suddenly, his hand hit something wet and he pushed further back. His back was quickly soaked in water from the lake he was now lying in. In his surprise he had not noticed how the wolf had stilled, was now sitting tall in front of him.

   “W-What?” he said in confusion. “What the hell?”

   As the water from the river back home, the water around him begins to glow in a soft blue, drowning his body in a beautiful complexion. The pain eased within seconds and Lance breathed out.

   He looked at the wolf, still angry. “What was that for? You want me healthy before you hunt me down?”

   It just growled at him - _was it even capable of doing something else than growl?!_

   Slowly, Lance lowered his body more into the water, still keeping a wary eye on the wolf. The adrenaline in his veins slowly subsided.

   Lance did not believe he was not killed just now, but at the moment…he was just grateful to be alive. His gaze wandered back to the wolf and he raised an eyebrow. “ _Alright_ , if you want to kill me, do it now. I’m not going to submit to you or let myself get hunt down,” he said with a steady voice.

   When the wolf moved, Lance raised from his sitting position, ready to run - what he said he _wouldn’t_ do. The wolf made a strange noise and turned, walked away until he disappeared in a tall bush of grass, cut off for Lance view.

   Either he was going crazy or the Wolf did, in fact, teased him.

   In disbelieve, Lance splashed water in the direction of the wolf and shouted, “You had your chance! _Bastard_!”

   The wolf’s head peeked out of the grass and Lance froze and stumbled backward into the water with a loud _‘splash’_.

_Yeah, what a monster…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, next chapter there will be more, well, can I say action? More interactions with Lance and Keith so the story won't get boring^^  
> And I really hope no one is disappointed? There is not always blood and more blood, I'm really sorry, if some expected one dark fic with no humor or soft parts...  
> Have a beautiful day!


	3. Hahaha...no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! I will try to make up for it with a new chapter the next days, but I'm not entirely sure if I can hold up to it because I wanted to make it a little longer. This chapter just kind of... felt short? Like there was not much happening??  
> This chapter was pretty hard to write and frustrating for me - I don't know why to be honest...^^|| I will most likely overwrite it a little when I got more time.

_Arc. 1_

 

> **Hahaha…no**

 

_“Is it real?”_

_“Of course it is real! Or do you not believe your old and wise grandmother?”_

_The little boy shook his head, almost falling off the old lady’s lap. His bright eyes filled with excitement, he began to laugh and clapped his hands together. “That’s sooo cool!”_

_The white-haired lady chuckled, “Yes, it indeed was. Do you want to hear more?”_

_“I think that’s enough. It’s already past bedtime,” the little boy’s mother said with a soft tone. She smiled warmly at her son when he ran over to her, throwing his body into her arms._

_“Mum! Grandma told me the story of the red beast! It’s so cool! You know it?”_

_She picked him up and shook her head. “I don’t think I have heard about it,” her gaze turned kind of sad but her son didn’t notice. She looked to her mother and said, “But I think it’s the best if you go to bed already. You, too, mother.”_

_With a last wave, the little boy got carried out of the room. “Mum, do you know the story? Grandma told me it’s real and now I wanna go and find it! And then I bring it back home and then we have a reeeally big beast at home. Wouldn’t that be cool?”_

_“Yeah…that would be cool but you shouldn’t believe every tale your grandmother tells you, sweetheart.”_

_The boy looked confused, head falling to the side, “Why?”_

_“Well,” his mother’s gaze turned insecure, “You know, grandma is getting old and old people like to tell stories that are not…always true?”_

_“But she said it’s true!”_

_With a long sigh, his mother smiled at him. “Yeah…I’m sorry. Just go to bed now, okay? Good night, sweetheart.”_

_“’Night…”_

Lance blinked a few time to get the sleep out of his eyes. He was confused when he saw grass and got up on his forearms.

_What a strange dream…_

   It had been a long time since he last dreamed of his family. He missed them dearly but the time he had spent searching for any kind of help - _nothing_. Not once a dream about them, so why now all of a sudden?

   His thoughts got interrupted when he felt a hot gaze on his back. The tanned male froze, unsure what to do or expect next.

   Ah, _shit_. Right, there was a _little problem_. _Why the hell did he even fall asleep?!_

   Slowly, Lance turned and was confronted with two red dots starring at him from the distance. He immediately got up, pressing his back into the stone behind him. He was back in his cracked up cave because this seemed to be the only place he felt at least a little safe. Well, it was cracked open and literally anything could just walk in but that didn’t matter. It was still better than lying down in the open!

   Lance was unsure how he fell asleep with this beast in close proximity but now he was wide awake and had no plan what to do.

   The wolf just sat there, staring at him. Lance felt uncomfortable and fear crawled up his spine, _again_. It was clear that the wolf did not want to kill him this fast but Lance was not able to trust it just because it brought him his backpack back - for _whatever_ reason. No, he wouldn’t let his guard down this easy! Who knows what evil plans this creature had in mind!

   “What? Go away!” he shouted and made a dismissive motion with his hand.

   The wolf's ears went up and he let his head bend slightly to the side.

   _Yeah, no way it could understand him_. Funny, the last time he told it to go away he was sure it even made fun of him for being scared. Maybe he got it wrong?

_Well, of course, you got it wrong! There is no way it can understand you!_

   “Go,” he said and pointed to his right, “Get. Away. From. Me. Go that way, over there. Do you understand?” With a growl, the wolf got up and walked away. “ _Holy shit?_ That actually worked.”

   He was confused? Could this thing understand him or was it just annoyed by his attempts to communicate?

   Whatever it was, Lance did not approve of the changed location. Now, this thing was sitting behind his cave. Lance was even able to feel the intensive stare through the stones. He slapped his hands into his face and sighed.

_What the hell was he even doing here?_

   His backpack the wolf brought him back - for whatever reason it was able to do so! - was garbage like the things inside it. The food was wet and the bandages were full of mud, the skin of the backpack itself was totally ruined and all in all, it was just total garbage now. So, in summary, he had no food, no bandages and was starving like hell. Oh, he forgot the _insignificant_ fact that he was trapped in an underground place with an at least 9,5 feet tall wolf he believed to be a child's tale of his grandmother!

_How lucky could he get?_

   At least he was able to patch up his wounds with the water from the lake. The slime was gone by now but it had helped a lot. Not that his body felt any better than before, but hey, the beast wouldn’t be able to smell his blood all over the place now! He did not want to know if it would trigger its killing instincts…

   And to be honest, the backpack was not all garbage. He still had a plate he could cook on, and a fork! At least something - not that he would be grateful towards the wolf. This thing was the reason he was down here to begin.

   Lance peeked around his cave to find the wolf, _like he thought_ , sitting there and starring. He made a face and said, “Further. Away. And stop starring.”

   Now, he was sure that the growl was annoyed. The wolf walked to the stones with the high grass and disappeared in it. Lance swallowed his uncertainties and let out his breath. This was hard. He felt the pain deep in his bones and was entirely unsure what the beast’s intention was.

   Did it want to kill him, hunt him down like prey or was it just as curious as he himself was?

   Lance didn’t want to take any risks; his _life_ was on the line.

   He sat down onto the soft grass in the cave and closed his eyes to think. He still needed to find an exit - assuming that the wolf would just let him go. But before that, he needed something to eat because _boy_ was he starving! Now that his life wasn’t hanging on the riffs edge, he was feeling the hunger and the extreme urge to sleep for days, in his old bed, in his family’s house - _jeez_ , was it really more than a year since he last had heard the voices of his family members? Or felt something like affiliation?

   Suddenly, there was a grunt beside him and Lance let out a surprised yelp. His head snapped to his side and instantly, his body was ready to run for his life, again in like, the past few weeks?

   To his pleasure, the wolf had not decided to sneak up on him to finally kill him. No, the thing that was floating in the opening was, _well_ , definitely something else. It was small, like, really small. Maybe his head size and it was kind of cute? White fur and- _oh goodness_ , it had so lovely eyes! It reminded Lance of a rabbit but only…more glowing fur and literally no ears or feet, and this thing was long and, _yeah, no_ , this had nothing in common with a rabbit.

   “Eh… _hello_?” he said, unsure what to expect.

   The little thing suddenly moved a floated in his direction, markings on his side glowing in a soft blue. Lance leaned back because till now everything, may it be small and cute, had wanted to kill him! “Yeah…uhm, no. Not to close, alright? Nothing personal. I just don’t want to- AND NOW YOU ARE TOUCHING ME.”

   Yeah, _fuck the grass_ , the thing was a hundred times as soft. It rubbed its sides on his bare arms and made a happy vibration sound. The tanned male smiled softly and stroked the white fur. “Hey, you seem to be friendly. How unusual nowadays…”

   He decided to call this thing _Pluuf_. Pluuf made a happy squeak and rubbed itself on the underside of his chin. The fine hairs tickled and Lance let out a small snicker. “Haha… Hey, not there.”

   Pluuf floated away from him and out of the cave. Lance got up and followed, hands pressing on the stone's surface in the hole. “Hey, where you going?”

   Lance watched as Pluuf floated around the stone accumulation. “Come back here,” he said and wanted to reach out, and hallelujah, he was glad he didn’t. Because in the next moment the wolf shot out from behind the cave and bit into his tiny little Pluuf. There was a squeak and then Lance screamed in blank horror, “What the fuck?!

   He backed away when the wolf turned towards him, now a really red Pluuf in his mouth. It looked like a freaking meatball in this beasts mouth! “Wha-… _WHY_?” asked Lance and got on his knees. “It was so pure, _so freaking adorable_ , and it was the only thing that did not want to kill me!”

   The wolf suddenly came relatively close, causing Lance to retreat. He dropped Pluuf in front of him and then sat down in front of him, a few yards away and began to stare, _again_. Lance just sat there, looked absolutely horrified. He shook his head and said, “Yeah, way to prove you’re friendly.”

   Maybe it wanted to show him that it, indeed, not wanted to come off as friendly? Was it making his position clear?

   Lance swallowed and raised his hands. “Y-Yeah…you’re the boss here. I get it. I’m just going back- ehh…in my cave. Alone,” his voice was trembling slightly. He made a move to turn but the wolf began to growl deep and angry so he froze. “O-Or not…alright.”

   The black creature nudged at Pluuf and locked eyes with him. It opened its mouth and shut it, again and again.

_Wait…_

   Lance's eyes widened. He looked at Pluuf than at the wolf, back to Pluuf and than back at the wolf. “Wait-…do you want me to _eat_ this?” he asked dubiously. The wolf nudged at Pluuf again. “Yeah… _no_ way! I will definitely not eat Pluuf! I’m not a monster like you”

   With a deep growl, the wolf picked the dead creature up and let it fall into Lance lap. With a glare, it walked away, back into its hiding place with the big ass grass. Lance's stomach turned as he held the sliced opened Pluuf, blood coloring his hands red. “Oh goodness… don’t throw up, don’t throw up, don’t throw up.”

_He threw up._

 

  

   Apparently, the wolf was pretty angry at him for not eating Pluuf and burying him beside the lake.

   Well, it was all the time in this _‘I’m gonna kill you’_ -mood at shot glances at him, but now it literally growled non-stop.

   He looked its way, _growl._

   He moved, _growl._

   He distanced himself a few meters from his cave to look for something to eat or for an exit, _growl._

   Lance didn’t even feel sorry for wasting the beast’s effort in getting him something to eat. _Eh-Eh_ , no way! What it did was not helping, that was murder! Brutal murder.

   “Don’t look at me like that!” Lance shouted across the grass. He saw the black fur and the angry looking eyes of the wolf’s face peeking out of the high grass, ears folded back. “Who would eat something like that?!”

   Well, he would have if he hadn’t formed a bond with this cute creature beforehand. Once something had a name, there was no way Lance would eat it. A Name was something special -something personal - and no, you’re not eating something that you gave a name!

_Had the wolf a name…?_

   With contracted eyebrows, Lance shook his head as he was leaning over the lake, sitting in the warm sand. There was no way this beast had a name. He was absolutely sure that this thing was just a pretty overgrown animal, like anything else in this jungle!

_But it seemed to have a mind. It even understood him._

   “Stooop. This thing wanted to kill you. The moment you let your guard down, it will kill you,” he whispered.

_And it wanted him to eat something so it knew how hungry he was._

   Lance smacked the water in front of him and sighed. No, he would not let his curiosity and hope be his death. The red beast his grandmother knew was just a child's tale. The real thing was dark and full of pain. Nothing good came from this beast in black!

   There was rustling behind him and Lance turned, saw the wolf passing by, growling at him with flame-like eyes.

   _Yeah, nothing good_. Not even a single reason why he should trust this thing!

   The wolf broke the eye contact and started running. Lance stood up and followed it with his eyes, pretty curious about where it was going. And, to his absolute luck, it ran to a stone accumulation on the edge of the underground place. One or two jumps and then it disappeared between the stones.

   “ _What_?” Lance walked a few meters in the direction, “Is that the _exit_?!”

   A smile formed on his lips. That was great! Finally, some good news! He couldn’t be entirely sure about the exit there, but it was better than nothing. If he could sneak there when the wolf was asleep…maybe he could finally escape?

   His happiness vanished the next moment. The wolf returned, jumping over the stones with a precise grace like it had done it at least a thousand times before and linked it with its bodily functions.

_Yes, there was the exit, no doubt._

   As the wolf got closer and seemed to focus its attention on him, Lance backed away until his back hit one of the stones on the lake's edge. It came to a still in front of him and dropped several objects. Then the same from before, sitting, staring, mouth moving.

   “You…want me to eat these?” Lance asked with caution. He picked one of the objects up and inspected it. Well, it looked like a fruit but metal in the hot sun looked cool, too. “What if this kills me?”

   The aggressive reaction he got as an answer surprised him. The wolf bared his fangs, growled deep and dominant and showed off his claws by pressing them into the ground and ripping it open. Lance pressed his back into the stone and fear spread through his body. “S-Sorry! I-I’m eating it, okay? _Look_ -,” he rambled out quickly and bit into the fruit. It was sour at first and his whole face showed his displeasure, but after the second chew, it got… _sweet_. “ _Howy swit_ ,” he mumbled with a full mouth and took another bite.

   Holy shit, this was delicious! At thirst, it was like death itself but with the chewing, it got sweet like honey. His stomach grumbled loudly and he completely forgot that the beast was watching him in silence as he took another one.

 

 

   After that, it got pretty weird. Not, that this whole situation was weird enough itself.

   Lance was sure that the wolf wanted to eat him. Not now, but in the near future. It brought him a bunch of fruits in the morning before he woke, placed them in front of his cave and then stalked him out of the many grass hideouts when he picked them up.

   If he did not know better, this thing wanted to fatten him up. Like, in the old tale where an evil witch fattened two kids to eat them afterward. Yeah, just like that.  And now he was the little kid that would get eaten if he was chubby enough. Well, the wolf could wait a century for that because Lance was, apparently, getting _thinner_ than _bigger_. He blamed the lack of meat for the past days. Yesterday, the wolf had brought him another one of the little Pluuf things, but he had just thrown up and buried it beside the last one afterward.

   He grieved, _okay_? He wouldn’t eat one of Pluuf’s sibling… _kind of things_ …

   Since the wolf was even angrier at him for that than before, Lance avoided it even more now. He only got out of his cave, when he needed to go to the ‘toilet’ - thank god the wolf knew manners in that matter! - or when the pain in his body got so worse he needed the chilling cool from the lake. His wounds were nearly all closed up but without a real medical inspection, he didn’t know if he was fully healed. The water couldn’t heal everything, sadly.

  

   Currently, it seemed to be afternoon. The last few days, Lance tried to stay up as long as possible - not only because he still feared to get attacked in the middle of the night. When the night came, he supposed it was the night, the flower paddles began to glow dimly in their color but all other plants turned dark. He wasn’t sure how, but something seemed to change in the night. No matter how hard he tried, he was not able to stay awake or wake in the middle of the night. It started to give him anxiety because the night was the only time he could escape without being eaten in a matter of seconds.

   The wolf always disappeared at nightfall between three big stones and high grass, and since this was the place it returned to every night till now Lance supposed it was its sleep place. So, new plan new luck - he needed to wait till nightfall, sneak to the wolf’s sleep place, make sure it was asleep and then, easy peasy, he was out in the wild again. Everything else after that could wait till... _well, till he was beyond step one._

   To bad step one included staying awake.

_No worries, I got this!_

   Lance had spent the entire day drinking as much water as possible. He didn’t know how clean the lake water was, but since there was a waterfall and a really small river flowing to the end of the underground - sadly, disappearing even deeper into the ground -  he supposed it was clean enough to drink.

   Had it been Pidge or Hunk, who told him something about flowing water and it should be cleaner than staying water? _Jeez_ , he missed them. Not to mention his parents, siblings, nephews and-…

    “Stop, Stop, Stop. No time for getting emotional,” the tanned male whispered and sniffed the forming tears away.

   Back to his plan, if it wouldn’t work, he was literally fucked up.

Step one: Drinking till his freaking bladder was on the edge of exploding.

Step two: Staying awake because of it.

Step three: Back into the wild!

_Brilliant!_

   Lance tipped nervously with his finger on his crossed legs. Yeah, the night should, maybe, arrive a little faster. He heard footsteps outside his cave and the little hairs on his neck stood up. The black creature walked by, stared at him through the hole and made an unpleased sound before it turned around and disappeared into his bush of grass and stones.

_Why the hell is it doing this? Making sure I’m not dead yet?_

   It gave him the _creeps_. Every time it would go to sleep, it did this and it was getting on his nerves. Like, _why_? What did this thing want from him?

   At the moment, _and only now_ , he was clearly not that much of a good looking meal or snack. Its attempt to feed him up was making him even thinner and he already made clear he would not run like some kind of prey. It wants him? Fine, but then it shouldn’t be too picky!

   The tanned male waited a good amount of time and when the whole underground place turned dark, his heart began to race. He waited. One minute. Two minutes. Three. He definitely felt tired and his eyelids were getting heavier with each passing second but the pressure on his bladder was so strong that he was able to fight against the urge to lay down into the now flattened grass inside his little cave and just fall asleep.

_Like I said, brilliant._

  

   Lance eyed to the bush of grass in front of the stones with wary eyes. Yes, he was able to relieve himself - and _jeez_ , this was the best thing he had done the past days - and yes, he was now wide awake.

   But although his mood was on the top, there was that uneasy feeling creeping up his neck, which didn't want to let go of him

    Sure, the wolf was supposed to be sound asleep, _like everything else in the underground because he supposed everything just miraculously fell asleep in the night_ , but still - there was the possibility that he was completely wrong with all his observations and conclusions and would get impaled by huge catches in the next moment.

   But hey, at least he would die when the scenery was on top! Dim glowing flower paddles all around the place, looking magical in the dark. It sure was something he would most likely never see again.

_Kind of sad… it really looked amazing down here._

   …Well, nevermind that! He could look at flowers all the freaking time when he was back home-

   Lance furrowed his eyebrows and stopped in his movement; one hand on a random stone, ready to run in the direction the exit was supposed to be.

   Yeah, _home_. The only place he was not able to return to. It frustrated him how much of a crybaby he had become in the last weeks. Sure, who wouldn’t if their whole family was being held in captivity?

   His gaze wandered back where to wolf was supposed to be. The grass was flowed in a bright red, looking pretty and peaceful. The little flowers turned the nest of a beast into something surreal. The view calmed him and pretty quick, he felt his eyelids getting heavy.

_Stop it, this is your chance. Most likely the last one you get._

   Lance blinked a few times, turned his gaze the other direction and told his legs to move. Every step felt like a burden, the air was too heavy; pressing him into the grass.

   If the wolf wanted to kill or eat him… why would it make such big efforts to keep him alive? These past few days it had shown him a pretty grumpy and moody side, coming off as the old man at the end of the village that seemed to hate everyone.

_But it has shown him something else, hadn't it?_

   Lance was still mad because of the Pluufs but his stomach grumbled when he tough about a good piece of meat. The fruits were delicious but his skin began to feel too tight, his energy fading without the right proteins.

   “Stop it, Lance,” he whispered to himself, pressing his palm onto his forehead. “Just… _go_.”

   His pace was as slow as a freaking snail. The stones which hid the exit were so far away that his head began to hurt looking at them. It was so far away and who knew if the wolf was really asleep. At any moment, it could jump on his back, tear his flesh and break his bones into a million little pieces. In a matter of seconds he could lay on the ground, dead; a bleeding mess like one of the Pluufs.

   Would it really kill him just like that? Lance was absolutely sure that the wolf was, in fact, not dumb. Why bother with all the efforts to keep him alive if it kills him in the end?

   Oh, no…no- don’t you dare think about that!

   The wolf was the devil itself. It had killed the soldiers - not that it was that much of a tragedy - and it had kidnapped him…and, well, also killed two Pluufs.

   He bet the fruits were poisoned too! No wonder his body was feeling like shit with each new step.

   And how could he forget the _significant_ fact that this brutal thing had tried to kill him the moment it first saw him? Like, it nearly ripped his head off when it aimed for the soldier's arm and-… _and kind of saved him_?

   Lance bit the inside of his cheek and sighed.

   As much as he wanted to hate the wolf- this black creature of the jungle everyone feared… he could not not agree with the fact that it saved him, kind of cared for his health and not once truly tried to kill him.

   If there was even the slightest possibility that the wolf was at least something like the beast of his grandma's story ... _maybe_ he should just risk it?  

   Like a sting of a bee, his entire body shivered in pain and his legs gave in. The grass dumped his fall but it just helped his body to relax and drift off into a tight sleep.

_Fuck the soft grass and this whole place of pure, beautiful evil!_


	4. Who’s the stupid one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I’m sorry that this chapter is not really that much longer than the previous ones! I hope I will get more free time so I can write more without taking years to finish ^^||  
> In any case, I am SO happy that people enjoy this and all the nice comments make my day! Personally, I would love to answer everyone but I don’t know if this would be considered cheating?? I mean, that would double the comment number and I’m not sure how that would look to other writers??? Would I get in trouble???  
> Nevertheless, please enjoy this chapter!

_Arc 1._

 

> **Who’s the stupid one?**

 

_Would a living being understand that it was stupid when it was stupid?_

   For him, the human was the most stupid and questionable thing he ever saw in his whole life. Not especially his appearance but the way it handled things?

   Keith knew that the human species was…something _special_. Hell, he half belonged to them but never once he felt something like a connection to some of the individuals he encountered by mistake. He may be able to look like them but that was the only thing they had in common.

   Humans weren’t born with dynamics; they didn’t respect their status and were greedy. It was their fault the jungle killed each one of them. Greed was something nature couldn’t tolerate and to be honest - he was glad nature killed them. Even if he was miles away, their scent hid him like a punch to the gut and was driving him mad - the smell of dead plants, animal skin and too much of everything; it was _disgusting_. He had enough problems with the purple monsters from the other side of the island; he did not need another distraction.

   And somehow, Mother Nature wanted to make him suffer even more. Not only did she allowed to let his most precious person be taken away, _no_ , she also fucked up his whole knowledge!

   The moment he noticed the galra in his territory, his world turned red. In a rage he had hunt them down, killed the whole basis with no mercy. In the end he was glad it had been a small troop, otherwise, he would have been dead by now. The galra seemed to get stronger and stronger, their forces on full power.

   And when he found the last galras in his territory his entire body shivered with rage. They needed to feel his entire bloodlust, they _needed_ to feel the pain he had endured the last years of loneliness and grieve. He was _not_ prepared to get hit with the smell of something warm.

   A fade note under the wall of utterly fear; a tingling scent that smelled like home, like something familiar. Back, when he still had his pack, he never once scented something comparable and yet it sends the same easing feeling through his veins.

   To be honest, he had wanted to kill the source of his uncertainty, nearly rammed his fangs into the soft flesh right before him. The urge was so strong he almost got discovered - _not that it would have truly mattered._

   The thin blood of the soldiers tasted rotten. It just drove him even more into the pure darkness of his anger where he couldn’t think straight anymore. Maybe this was the reason he decided to spare the humans life and let his mind get wrapped in the calming scent of home.

_It had been a huge mistake, he found out hours later._

   Not only did the human fucked up his whole _‘I’m the lone wolf, let me alone’_ attitude, no, it also fucked with his-… well, _with him in general_. He didn’t know how to describe it. On the one side he wanted to shut the tanned male’s mouth with his fangs in his throat, biting trough nerves and blood vessels; tasting the sweet smelling blood under the damaged skin but on the other side, his instincts told him to zip it - to take care of the fragile body.

   _Really_ , it freaking messed with his head.

   Humans had no dynamics but now here he was standing above the stupid human who thought it was a good idea to wander around the underground at night, falling into a heavy sleep - and Keith would bet his life that the scent he smelled was an omega in ease. He knew the smell of one from his previous pack; even though the memory was so old it surprised him he even remembered it.

_Stupid human._

   This familiar smell of an omega was the reason his instincts fucked with him. _Help him, ease his pain, and don’t let him die_ \- he was tired of it! The little shit under him did not even _once_ show him true respect or gratefulness for his attempts of being a good…what even was he for the human? He couldn’t call himself an alpha; humans had **no** dynamics!

   And there was no way he would call himself a pack leader; it wasn’t his position and right to call for it - and he would definitely _never in his life_ make a pack with a human stupid enough to reject meat even though he clearly needed it!

_Holy crap, his anger just woke up from its light sleep._

   With a deep growl, he rounded the human, trying to wake him up. He slammed his paw onto the ground next to the male’s head, made an aggressive sound of disapproval.

_Nothing._

   Keith stared for a long moment, watched the back rise and fall. The white shirt he had been wearing at their first meeting was now dark and had holes all over; the fabric of the dark trouser bleached into an ugly brown.

_Well, he looked like shit?_

   Not that it was his problem. He already saved him and tried to keep him alive, his clothes weren’t his problem at all… but there, however, were clothes in his place that he didn’t need.

   Keith shook his head and growled, let his claws rip open the ground under him. He made sure the human would be asleep for the next hours with one of the floating balls he seemed to like; not knowing that they were the reason he couldn’t stay awake - Keith himself didn’t know why, but eating the flesh of these things made your body resistant against the aphrodisiac the plants produced in the morning and at night; but if you didn’t eat the meat and came in contact with their fur, you would sleep even longer and tighter.

_Again, stupid human…_

   With a last check that the male was still sound asleep, Keith turned around and tried really hard not to questions his actions. He blamed his long time alone and the calming feeling he got when the human was kind of happy and not screaming in pain or hysteria like the first time he wanted to help this piece of meat not to die because of hunger! Well, and what did he get? A wasted opportunity and an angry human! His whole day was fucked up because of the displeasuring smell the scent of the male had!

   Keith stopped and shot an angry gaze towards the sleeping body. Why the hell should he help this thing? Not his pack, not his problem. It didn’t want his help, _great_ ; he had better things to do!

   With an annoyed grunt he turned again and ran towards the stone accumulations on the end of the underground. He easily jumped over the stones and disappeared in the hole just big enough to fit his body. The tunnel was small but in the last years Keith had memorized every inch of it, so it was no problem to reach the other end, coming out between grass and the hot sun of the day.

   He clearly preferred the night - his current appearance was perfectly made for it - but at this moment, a long run in the hot sun seemed just the right thing he needed.

   _Fucking human_ , he should have killed him when he had the fresh taste of blood in his mouth. Maybe then it wouldn’t be too difficult to tear his fangs into the smooth skin.

   His fangs would make a great contrast to the tanned tone of the male’s back-

_…fuck the human and fuck the hot sun…_

  

   Lance woke to the unpleasing feeling of being stared at. He felt the hot gaze on the back of his head sending shivers down his spines.

_Oh, please… not again!_

   Yeah, the tanned male knew who was starring holes in his body and making everything even more uncomfortable. For a long moment, Lance just pretended he was still sleeping even though he was sure the wolf knew he was wide awake by the rapid way his heart was beating.

   Eventually, the wolf was tired of waiting and made the first move. Lance froze when he felt the huge paw on his back, pressing him into the grass. In an instant, he tried to push himself up, eyes shot open and he said in a hurry, “Wait! What are you doing?”

   The pressure vanished with a surprised sound from the beast and Lance rolled on his back, crawling a few meters away to bring distance between him and the wolf who was now sitting in front of him.

_Jeez, this thing was huge._

   Yeah, he knew that from the first moment he had seen it, but sitting in front of the beast with no plants or darkness around the hide its features; that was a whole new experience! Maybe it was just his imagination, but was the wolf dirty? The black fur was still the darkest thing he’s ever seen in his life but the light seemed to get reflected more than the other days where it kind of got absorbed. All in all, the wolf was lightly panting, head hanging low and ears dropped.

_What did he miss?_

   Lance's eyes shot open and he ran his hands all over his body to check if something was missing or abnormal. Besides his terrible bed hair and the sting in his bones from sleeping face first on the ground; nothing seemed wrong. He remembered that his plan to escape had gone a… pretty wrong way but then there was just a sharp pain and the soft grass- … _oh_ , yeah, fucking soft grass!

   To be honest, even with cracking bones; this was probably the best sleep he had in weeks. His mind seemed free; all the unnecessary thoughts were gone and besides the physical pain he felt pretty good.

   Lance eyed the wolf wary. “What did you do?”

   The black beast locked eyes with him and stood, turned and picked something up. Lance rolled with his eyes as he crawled further away and said, “I don’t want the fruits. Stop it already with the-“

   Something heavy fell in front of him and Lance let out a surprised yelp. “Wha- Oookay…that’s definitely not a fruit,” he murmured to himself and watched the wolf as it walked away and in his sleep place.

   Lance looked at the dropped object. It was clearly a backpack but he had never seen one out of metal. “Definitely not creepy…,” he whispered and pushed the cover-up. With one eye he risked a peek inside and literally screamed, “No fucking way!”

   Was he dreaming? Was he _dead_? He couldn’t believe his luck as he took the wrapped object out of the backpack thingy. No glue where the wolf got it from, and he absolutely didn’t care. Wrapped in a thin layer of fabric was dried meat. Lance almost drooled because of the smell. _Finally!_

 

_He hated his life._

   With a stiff swung of his arm he threw one of the little stones he collected a moment ago in the direction of the beast’s nest. It bounced against one of the big stones and fell right into the nest. Lance waited, hiding behind the nearest stone with a heart on the edge of exploding.

_This fucking bastard!_

   _Yeah, it doesn’t want to kill you! Don’t worry, it’s clever enough not to_! Fuck that, this thing was the devil itself!

   Apparently, the meat was not what he thought it would be? First of all, this metal backpack-box thing was from the galra. Their symbol was on the underside. And even though the meat looked like normal meat, smelled like it and even tasted absolute normal - _it fucking wasn’t_! His heart raced like a freaking bird, his head hurt and his entire body was on full power. Lance didn’t know why but the thing he ate gave him the biggest adrenaline rush he ever experimented.

   And at the moment? He freaking feared for his life! What if it would kill him? Let his heart burst and explore?! What if he ate some kind of eggs and now there was an ugly baby growing in his chest, ready to tear it open and live a happy life afterward not caring about him?

   Lance threw another stone and got an annoyed growl in return.

   “Hey!” he shouted and threw another stone. “For your joy, I’m freaking dying right now! What did you give me?”

   Silence.

   The next stone was a pretty big one and Lance shouldn’t have aimed right at the middle where the wolf was presumably lying. He heard the deep growl when the stone hit the beast and in the next moment its head appeared above the grass. With lowered ears and burning eyes, it looked his way and made a deep tone.

   Lance hid his body behind the stone and peeked over it. “D-Don’t look at me like that! This is your fault!”

   The head disappeared again.

   _Asshole!_ First, it helped him and now it just let him die?

   The tanned male threw another stone, then another and another one. “Don’t ignore me!”

   The blood in his veins froze when the beast emerged out of the grass and ran towards him. Lance threw his body back when the huge front paws slammed onto the stone, letting it crack with a dull sound.

   To his bad luck, the wolf was pretty pissed at him. It bared his fangs and came dangerously close. He felt the hot heat coming from the body above him and smelled the faint tone of smoke which the fur carried. There was something off and it wasn’t the feeling of suppression and fear which was clawing tight at his throat like the keen fangs scratching lightly at his neck.

   No, it was something different. Meanwhile, Lance knew the feeling of being petrified but at the moment it seemed to vanish between his rapid heartbeats. With widened eyes, he looked into the fiery red above him. There was a small moment where they seemed to twitch slightly, but it was gone as fast as it came.

   Lance flinched when the fangs pressed down harder, the big mouth of the beast threatening to snap shut. He bared his throat, hoping to flee the fangs.

   The dominant growl the wolf made spread throughout his entire body, going bone-deep and letting his body shake. He felt something warm flow down the side of his neck, soaking the hem of his shirt.

   With a gasp, he let out his breath he didn’t know he held in.

   This was bad, like, really _really_ bad! What should he do in a situation like this? He was pretty sure the wolf was currently arguing with itself to either kill or spare him. Not gonna lie, he wasn’t even mad or angry. His mind was too startled to even find a solution.

   The salvia flowing down his neck began to itch but Lance didn’t even dare to make a move. His hands were tied to the ground and even though he had the urge to kick something, maybe get a good shot into the hopefully sensitive sex parts of the body above him and make the run for his life, his legs stayed still.

   Ha, _good one_ , he wouldn’t even make it till the next stone that was like, ten inches away. And he was pretty sure the wolf would just snap its mouth shut the moment he tried anything suspicious.

   Suddenly, the pressure around his neck was gone and the wolf backed away with a deep growl. Lance opened his eyes in fear and stared at the creature in front of him. His hands were shaking when he lifted one to his neck, smearing through the hot substance and testing if his skin was damaged in any kind of way.

_Oh, thank god._

   He let out a relieved gasp and let his hand fall back onto the ground. Like this - eyes closed and heavy breathing - he laid there for a few moments before he found a steady breath and sat up.

   “You…,” he mumbled and locked eyes with the wolf, “You won’t kill me, right?”

   As an answer, the wolf came close again, nudged his side with his gigantic paw and then trotted away with a grumble.

   The brown-haired male turned his head and made a stunning noise. “I guess… that is a _‘yes’_?”

   The wolf ignored him and lay down in front of the lake, swung his tail a few time and then locked eyes with him again. There was this questioning look which disappeared with an annoyed noise and a violent head jerk.

_Yeah, definitely a ‘yes’._

 

   So, he wasn’t dead yet.

_Yeah…_

   But, to be absolutely honest, he wasn’t really alive either? Kind of. In a pretty fucked up way.

   The meat that gave him the biggest adrenaline rush of his life was, to his luck, never brought to him again. Apparently, the wolf was clever enough to figure out that if he wanted Lance to live, he needed to be careful with what he gave him to eat. Not, that Lance was a picky eater - no, definitely not in this kind of situation! - but after a day of throwing up because of some glowing plants and getting blue sprinkles all over his body after some yellow fruits… well, he would say he was _wary_.

   After this _‘moment’_ the wolf and he had, something had changed. Yes, he still felt fear crawling up his spine when the wolf got too much into his personal bubble, but after discussing the pros and cons of his actions in his head multiple times he was able to bring up the courage to open up a little to the monster under his bed - well, more like the creature that stalked him every minute he was not sleeping, but still.

   “Alright, listen. For the last time, no, I’m not going to eat a Pluuf!” he said with a matter of fact face. “Why do you keep on bringing me this?”

   The wolf looked angry at the dead Pluuf to his legs and then back into Lance’s blue eyes like he was telling him to _get a grip and just fucking eat it_! Offended, Lance shook his head and crossed his arms. “No, not gonna eat it.”

   Before the wolf could start its scene with the angry growling and threat to kill him, Lance raised a hand, made a step or two backward and sighed. “Don’t get angry at me! Look, it’s not that I don’t want to eat the things you bring me,” total lie, he would only eat the fruits because everything else was tasting like shit or making him sick, “But, well, I’m a human. I don’t know how much you can actually understand but I can’t just eat raw flesh. That’s not how it works!”

   He sighed, again. This was hard. Everything was hard. He had just wanted to find a cool beast he had admired since childhood, be the cool, handsome guy who would save his village from the galra like a hero and reunite with his family - why did it get like this; him, _‘stranded’_ in the middle of a deadly jungle in some kind of underground with a 9.5 feet tall wolf that was threatening to kill him if he wasn’t doing what it wanted?

   Why did he do to deserve this? Was it the fairies? _Damn_ , he knew he should have just given them a lock of his hair!

   “If you want me to eat meat - not gonna lie, I want to, too - you have to get me something else. Maybe, eh, I don’t know- some dried meat? But without the galra- I mean, not from them. This shit was killing my poor heart.”

   Confused, the wolf tilted its heart slightly to the side and Lance let out a frustrated groan. “Mother of nature-… alright. What about this. Just let me out of this underground - without killing me - and I will help myself, okay? You don’t want me here, right? No one is going to believe me. Don’t worry about that. Or just come with me and make sure, defeat one or two little galra on the way, make me a hero and save the day…”

  

_What the actual fuck was he saying?_

   First, he was pretty horrified that the human actually used mother of nature herself as an insult - don’t fuck with nature, could backfire pretty bad.

_Second, what the actual fuck was he talking about?_

   Yeah, he knew that humans didn’t tend to eat raw flesh, but in his knowledge, there were able to make something called a fire and cook the meat over it? Like, was his human stupid or was he? Because every time he had actually made the effort to cook something, a fire was involved and that wasn’t really that hard if you live in a jungle with trees surrounding you…

   “Maybe, eh, I don’t know- some dried meat? But without the galra- I mean, not from them. This shit was killing my poor heart.”

   _Oh_ , yeah. The one thing he would never dare to do again; giving a human meat from the galra.

   The base he had taken it from was long ago abandoned but since the meat had been in a metal box Keith thought it wouldn’t be that much of a big deal. The human was starving; the human should eat what he could get.

   Since his last encounter with another human was probably 10 years ago he didn’t think about the fact that galra and humans had different immune systems and that the meat a galra soldier would eat could cause an overstimulation of certain hormones in a fragile body like the humans had.

   Or his was just overreacting because _nature help him_ , this thing was getting on every last nerve his body had!

   Not even his attempt to scare the shit out of it was helpful. It had just caused his instincts to go wild because apparently, his body had decided to react to even the tiniest smell of an omega hormone like he was a freaking kid going into his first rut! The moment he had smelled the fear in the male’s scent, the alpha in him had wanted to ease it with a bite to the neck, which would have caused him a hell of trouble, right? To his luck, he was able to spare himself more trouble than he had already with drooling all over the tanned neck and overlap the scent of an omega in distress with his own.

   Sadly, this solution wasn’t for long terms. Pretty quickly, he was able to scent the sweet smell again. His body reacted to it and made him more into a beast like he actually was.

   Omegas were necessary for a functionary pack. There were the ones to breed and the ones to get all the shit if someone snapped. Necessary _but not_ special.

   Well, and that was the problem. His pack had never once treated an omega like a stress relief or a breeding object. They had been the ones to help in stress and keep the pack together and because his instinct was telling him to go wild and use the omega and his moralities were telling him to stop - well, everything just fucking sucked.

   “Okay. So, I take that as a ‘yes’?” the male asked with hands raised in a protective way.

_What was yes?_

   Keith snapped out of his thoughts. He didn’t even realize he had made a humming sound deep from his throat.

_No, that wasn’t a yes? What was the question?_

   The human tried to walk away with stiff motions but Keith blocked his way. He lowered his head, bared his fangs and could feel his fur bristle. Instantly, he smelt the distress and confusion. His nostrils flared slightly and he told himself not to snap.

_Yeah, don’t bite the human. Human will get angry if you bite._

   “Woa- eh, alright. No going back,” the tanned male said and backed away, eyes flickering to the ground, “Jeez, you’re complicated. Look, do you want me to, eh, maybe sit on the grass? Wait for something?”

_What? No, why would he want that?_

   He sat down onto the ground and crossed his arms. “See? I’m sitting. Happy?”

   Keith shook his head in confusion.

   “No?! You- alright. Calm down, Lance, you can do it. You’re the animal whisperer.”

   His ears perked up, a surprised expression on his face. The human noticed and shot him a questioning look. “What? Not believing me, huh?” he asked and laughed bitter, “You know, I was known for my talent to understand animals- well, not really understanding them but there once was this dog which was stressed about the kids playing with his tail. Told them what was going on and look, Lancy Lance saved the-“

   Keith interrupted him with a deep growl. He didn’t care for what he was known.

   The tanned male made an offended noise. “What? Jealous? Got a problem with my name?” he asked and when Keith took a step forward and waggled his tail the human pressed a hand to his chest, “Excuse you? Lance is a pretty na- handsome! I mean handsome name. Not pretty. Not that I am not but- _urgh_. Handsome. Lance. Don’t judge my name!”

_Lance_

   Well, now his human had a name. Keith made an amused noise now that he could blame everything on a name - it sounded so much more personal than just human. Lance’s eyebrows twitched and he looked kind of hurt. “Are you making fun of me? At least I have a name! You- _eh_ , hold on…you… red beast! Beast, yeah, want me to call you that?”

   Keith’s growl came from the depths of his body when he made a move and entered the personal bubble of the small body in front of him. He saw the surprise in the blue of his eyes.

    He didn’t know why he got so mad over a name he has heard at least a million time before. Maybe it was the fact that he got called like that from species who hated him. Did Lance hate him? The thought of it stung tight in his chest.

    He growled again, sticking his nose into the face under him like he wanted to make his point clear. Even with the language barrier, they had with him being a wolf at the moment.

   “Ha…no, I’m not falling for that trick again! You said you won’t kill me. Stop trying to scare me- _eh_ …mister or miss beast?”

_And he hated how right he was._

   His fangs twitched with the thought of him ramming them into the soft skin under him, making the omega wince in pain and submit. Not only to shut him up. Why the fuck should he be female? Yeah, maybe he was under the average for a male wolf _but hey_ , there was no other of his species he could be compared to so why should he care?

   With an annoyed growl, Keith sighed and walked away. He heard Lance take a deep breath and whispering something, “…holy-…complicated beast…”

   Keith stopped and looked over his shoulder to glare angrily at the brown haired male. He was not a fucking beast!

_It’s Keith, you fucker!_

   “Huh?” Lance's eyes widened and his head snapped up, staring at him in disbelieve. “Did you-?”

_What?_

   Keith’s fur bristled when Lance inhaled a shaky breath, looking at him like he just _heard_ a ghost-…

   “Holy sHIT?!”

_What the fuck?!_

   There was a moment of silence in which the two of them realized the situation with eyes wide open in disbelieve.

_They screamed_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking into my first ever fan fiction! I really hope my English is understandable, but I do apologize for any mistakes and please, feel free to point any of them out. This story is mostly for me so I can practice my English and it would help me enormously if I can get some feedback.  
> All in all, I wish everyone a beautiful day!


End file.
